Seul au monde
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Armitage et Wilbur ne sont pas morts mais que deviendra ce dernier suite à l'échec du rituel?


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété.

* * *

Suite à l'échec du rituel planifié depuis si longtemps par son grand-père, Wilbur Whateley était perdu. Sa propre mère, Lavinia, avait essayé de le tuer ne fut-ce que pour se protéger de lui. Son fils lui en voulait tellement d'avoir donné son grand-père en pâture à son frère jumeau qu'il avait voulu en faire autant avec elle. Zechariah l'avait toujours jugée inutile car elle ne les aidait pas, ayant trop peur de mettre le nez dehors. Ainsi, sentant qu'elle allait être la prochaine sur la liste, elle avait pris les devants. Visiblement, le démon tentaculaire n'avait pas le sens de la famille.

Mais Wilbur Whateley était venu avec Henry Armitage, et quand celui-ci remarqua que les deux parents commençaient à violemment se disputer, il recula. Cependant lorsqu'il les vit en pleine lutte et Wilbur recevant une cartouche de fusil à la hanche, il eut pitié de lui. Sa mère allait l'achever :

\- Je suis désolée mon grand, maman t'aime! pleura t-elle.

Il sortit donc son revolver et lui colla une balle en pleine tête, lui explosant sous le regard soulagé de son fils. Il s'approcha du plus jeune et observa son étrange blessure. Son sang était vert, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de l'emmener dans un hôpital. La blessure étant sans réelle gravité, il chercha de quoi le soigner lui-même. Wilbur salivait plus que d'habitude et transpirait. Sa croissance accélérée ne l'avait mentalement pas préparé à une telle douleur. Elle avait même provoqué un boitement au niveau de sa démarche. Pendant que Henry tentait de le maîtriser, il gesticulait et regardait dans le vide.

\- Calmez-vous monsieur Whateley sinon vous me rendez la tâche plus difficile.

Il savait que Wilbur n'avait pas choisi son destin d'ouvrir le portail à Yog-Sothoth, de même qu'il n'avait pas demandé à être enfanté au sein d'une famille aux penchants lugubres. Mais il avait grandi dans la servitude volontaire et la plus grande fidélité envers sa famille sans jamais fléchir. Il croyait vraiment en ce qu'il faisait, Zechariah l'ayant principalement averti que ce monde qu'ils étaient prêts à offrir aux Grands Anciens, ne pouvait être admis aux humains qui ne comprendraient jamais leurs convictions. Wilbur, malgré son physique d'homme de quarante ans, faisait bien ses dix ans. Il était naïf et totalement soumis à son grand-père. Mais par sa famille il était considéré comme un homme. Et maintenant il se retrouvait seul, sans aucun repère ni proche parent. Le "jeune homme" semblait perdu, il réfléchissait presque à haute voix tandis que Henry essayait de le soigner avec le plus grand mal.

\- D'accord, écoutez-moi! lui ordonna t-il.

Le plus jeune ne réagit pas, la peur grandissait en lui comme s'il se sentait pourchassé par des forces invisibles.

\- Calmez-vous Wilbur, d'accord?

\- Nous... nous avons échoué. Mon frère est parti, grand-père est mort et maman aussi. Je suis tout seul et je n'y arriverai pas tout seul...

Le pauvre homme commençait à pleurer. Armitage, qui avait stérilisé et bandé sa plaie, se décala pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il passa ensuite un bras autour de lui pour le réconforter, tentant de trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

\- Monsieur Whateley, rien ne vous oblige à faire ça. Vous avez toujours obéi à votre famille afin que les Grands Anciens puissent enfin reprendre possession de la Terre. Et vous les avez honorés autant que vous le pouviez, mais ce qu'il ne vous ont jamais enseigné réellement c'est que vous vous apprêtiez à faire quelque chose d'ignoble.

Le plus jeune semblait l'écouter mais releva la tête vers lui tout en resserrant son étreinte.

\- En fait vous avez grandi très différemment des autres enfants et vous avez été conçu différemment, vous le savez?

Wilbur approuva d'un signe de tête. Henry le trouvait attachant, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il avait vraiment tout d'un enfant, il avait juste énormément manqué de tendresse depuis sa naissance. Sa mère était tellement dingue que sa tendresse se manifestait par des éclats de voix hystériques et de brusques câlins l'étouffant presque. Et ayant très vite grandi, il avait vite appris à s'en passer.

Fay, Caitlin et Walter apparurent à l'entrebâillement de la porte, après avoir du assurer à un chauffeur égaré qu'il avait probablement du avoir une hallucination. Ils avaient enlevé le signe sur le gazon et projetaient de remettre de l'ordre dans la maison en ruine au cas où la police arriverait. Les filles évitèrent les questions menant à la crise mais Walter fut plus direct.

\- Henry? On peut savoir ce que tu fais, là? Ce type a essayé de détruire le monde en voulant faire entrer une armée de démons dans notre monde. Et toi tu le consoles d'avoir perdu sa mère.

\- En fait, c'est moi qui ai tué sa mère, elle allait le tuer alors j'ai réagi.

\- Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'ils se sont entretués?

Henry se releva et se dirigea vers son ami afin que Wilbur n'entende pas.

\- Il lui reprochait d'avoir tué son grand-père, elle l'a donné en pâture au démon.

Walter ne comprenait plus rien. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

\- Qui appelles-tu? Tu ne capteras rien ici.

\- La police, qui d'autre?

\- Et que comptes-tu leur dire? Que cet homme qui parait avoir quarante ans en a en fait dix, qu'il a voulu ouvrir une sorte de portail dans le ciel pour laisser une armada d'anciens démons venir nous exterminer?

Walter se rendit à l'évidence, en effet tout le monde le prendrait pour un dingue.

\- Tu as raison, mais que vas-tu faire de lui? demanda t-il en désignant Wilbur.

\- Hors de question de le livrer à la police.

\- Non attends tu plaisantes là, il faut bien qu'on l'arrête.

\- Walter, il n'a toujours eu qu'à moitié conscience de ses actes. Il ne connait presque rien du monde et je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'est une prison. De plus il n'y survivrait même pas il aurait trop peur.

Rice soupira avant de se frotter la tempe, exaspéré.

\- Alors? On le laisse ici et on attend qu'il recommence une telle horreur?

Heureusement pour Henry, Fay vint à son secours.

\- Il est désarmé maintenant, Walter. Il n'a plus rien n'y personne pour s'accrocher, il est seul au monde. D'ailleurs étant donné sa maturité, il est socialement incapable de se débrouiller sans sa famille.

Walter réfléchit un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre, puis accepta de couvrir les faits et gestes de cet homme étrange.

\- Bon et où va t-il aller?

Armitage prit une longue inspiration avant de lancer du tac au tac :

\- ... chez moi!

Fay sembla avoir envie de le contredire mais se résigna. Walter lui ne manqua pas de rire avant de dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Attends tu es sérieux, là? Henry tu veux vraiment faire la nounou pour ce malade?

\- Il n'a rien de malade, c'est encore un fait surnaturel que tu refuses de t'expliquer, mon ami. Il a le mental d'un enfant, tu comprends ça?

\- Bon d'accord, après tout c'est comme tu veux. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas un tueur parce que rappelle-toi il a enlevé des gens.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le rassura le plus vieux.

Fay rejoint Wilbur, à qui Caitlin avait décidé de tenir compagnie. Il les regarda tous à tour de rôle avant de bouder.

\- Si j'avais pu tous vous avoir pour mon frère, tout serait fini maintenant.

Un peu inquiète, Fay leva la tête vers les deux hommes au loin, qui avaient tout entendu. Walter posa une main sur l'épaule de Henry avant de se moquer :

\- Mon vieux, je te souhaite bonne chance pour le remettre dans le droit chemin ce "garnement", car tu vas avoir du mal.

\- J'en suis sûr, murmura Henry.

Puis il s'approcha du sombre individu et lui posa une main sur le bras.

\- Wilbur vous allez venir avec moi, d'accord? Je vais m'occuper de vous.

\- Vous voulez dire chez vous? hésita t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne pouvez plus rester dans cette maison. Elle est détruite et vous rappellerait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour votre famille et je suis sûr que votre grand-père serait fier de vous.

Fay s'était levée et approchée de Walter, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dire qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour un "enfant adulte", se plaignit le professeur.

\- D'un côté il est plutôt touchant, ce Wilbur. Il n'a pas mérité une telle vie, il faut un appui à l'avenir.

Les deux amants observèrent alors Henry et Caitlin relever Wilbur. Une fois chez lui, Henry pourrait mieux s'occuper de sa blessure. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à convaincre l'homme de le suivre et celui-ci l'écoutait raconter à quoi ressemblerait sa prochaine vie, loin de la soumission et du chaos.

 **FIN**


End file.
